


Harry Potter And The Heir of Merlin

by guilliano



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guilliano/pseuds/guilliano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Begins with fifth year summer. Superish Harry, Traitors, Death, and Azkaban, Harry/Tonks<br/>few people bashing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry Potter And The Heir of Merlin

"Harry!"

"Arggggggggggggh, who are you, where am I, what am I doing here, tell me NOW." Harry was shocked  
at himself for yelling at the man. Harry was as scared as he was when he was taken to Voldemort.

"I would love to explain if you would just calm dow-." The man said but didn't get to finish. What made Harry mad the most, is  
the way this man speaks to him. Just as calm as Dumbledore, but just as stern as Professor McGonagall.

"CALM DOWN, HOW THE HELL AM I GOING TO CALM DOWN WHEN I DON'T KNOW WHERE I AM OR  
WHO YOU ARE?" Harry said shaking with rage.

"Harry please calm down I will explain as much of it as I can." So this man doesn't know about this either.

"Okay, sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you." Harry said in his most pleading voice, if he wanted to get  
out of here he is probably going to have to listen to this man.

The man looked at Harry for a moment then smiled, or should he say beamed. It was that infamous Lockhart beams. Lockhart  
was a man in Harry's second year who, was a fake at doing most of the things he said he did.

"Come with me Harry." The man said while smiling the whole time. Harry didn't know if he should trust this man or not. He just  
didn't like that smile.

Harry nodded and followed the man for what seemed like hours so Harry looked at his watch only 1 minute has passed according  
to the watch. That couldn't be right. He had to ask the man when the get to their destination. They continued walking until the  
man stopped in front of a tree. For a second it looked like the man was talking to the tree, but Harry quickly brushed it out of his  
mind as they continued walking. Harry looked down at his watch again, this time it said 1 minutes and 13  
seconds had passed. Harry gave up on the watch. As minutes flew on and turned into hours Harry began to wonder if the old  
man knew where he was going cause Harry could've sworn he had just seen that scenery. Another few hours or should he say  
minutes passed by. When they got to their destination Harry looked as if he had run a race around the world, and yet the old  
wizard didn't look tired at all.

"How come your not tired." He said panting as each word came out.

"Something I will teach you later on, but you looked out of shape so I went around in circles." Harry  
didn't want to scream at the man, cause it could be dangerous for him.

"Very funny." Harry said trying to stand up straight.

"Lets go inside and get you started on your training."

"Training, sir?" Harry said looking shocked.

"Yes, training. You didn't think you were sent here to smell the flowers. No you're going to be doing  
work until I find you suitable to leave." The man said with a look of fake sternness on his face. Harry  
was glad he didn't piss the man off, he might have ever gotten a chance to leave.

"If it's that serious than I'll do it." Harry had to admit he was kind of happy to get away from the  
Dursleys, but to be in a place where he know any one, was kind of a turn off. The man nodded  
towards the door and Harry went in.


End file.
